


We Will Try Again

by MusicAndGoodBooks



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, New Friends, brief mention of suicidal ideation but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicAndGoodBooks/pseuds/MusicAndGoodBooks
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt "alone in the woods".I was unsure of what to do with this prompt, but I finally settled on teenage Tyler Joseph fighting a war within himself. He totally doesn't end up alone in the woods. Oops. I'm bad at prompts lmao
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 6





	We Will Try Again

Tyler walked towards the moon, angry at God for making her unattainable to the everyday, average human being. He wanted to be anywhere but planet earth right now, but a rocket ship was too much to ask for on such short notice.

His feet carried him on his walk beside the river, and finally, he stopped in the woods. He hadn’t exactly prepared for this trip, unlike his usual camping trips. 

Tonight had been ugly. It started with a fight between his parents and ended with him wanting to end his life. Too many nights were like this lately. He missed the days when life was easy and his biggest worry was what colour crayons to use in his drawing.

He kept playing the whole night in his head over and over again, hearing the sound of his mom’s screams in his head, and his dad slamming things in the living room. They probably hadn’t even noticed when he’d left. 

“They probably won’t notice I’m gone until tomorrow.” He thought, which only made him feel worse.

He had thought about calling his best friend, Josh, before he left the house, but Josh had already bailed him out so often on nights like these and he felt like a burden. 

So instead he just grabbed a sweater and started walking, and now he was alone in the woods. It might be scary if he wasn’t so apathetic about life anyway.

He heard a stick snap, and for a brief second he hoped it was a wolf coming to eat him, but instead a pretty blonde stepped through the trees.

“Oh,” She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, seeming flustered. “Sorry, I didn’t think anybody would be out here.”

“Me neither.” He looked up at her, wondering what a girl like her was doing in the woods. She didn’t seem the type.

“I come out here sometimes to look at the moon and think, especially when things get hard at home.” She explained. “Do you mind if I sit with you? We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” 

“Sure. I mean, it’s not like I own the woods.” He shrugged.

This made her laugh, and she sat down beside him. “I’m Jenna, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Jenna. I’m Tyler.” They sat in silence for a while, looking up at the moon together. “So, what do you think about when you come out here?” He asked curiously.

“I dunno. I wish I could be up there.” She pointed at the moon. “Or anywhere other than my house.” She smiled at him sadly.

“Me too.” Tyler hugged his knees to his chest. It was especially cold in the woods tonight. “My parents are on the brink of divorce, I think, and hearing them fight all the time makes me wish I just... didn’t exist.” He admitted with a sigh.

“Oh, Tyler.” She put her hand on his knee. “I get that. I feel like that sometimes too, but you gotta remember that every day is a new day. A new chance to make new decisions, make new friends, have more meaningful interactions. That’s exactly why I like coming out here. I like to leave my sadness with the moon and watch the sun come up in the mornings and remember that every day is a new chance to try again. My mom always told me when I was little that no matter how bad things were that day, you never have to do this day again. Yesterday is behind you, and there’s a whole future ahead of you. Of us.” 

Tyler nodded, finding comfort in her words. 

“Stay here? Watch the sunrise with me, Tyler?” 

He had nothing better to do, so he nodded. They talked for hours about their lives and the things that made them sad, and ultimately agreed that maybe tomorrow could be a better day. 

“Trust in the new day, in the sunrise, in new friendship.” Jenna said, taking his hand, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb lightly. “We can’t know the future, but we can take comfort in never having to do today over again. And we can take comfort in knowing that we don’t have to face tomorrow alone.”


End file.
